Quand tu me regardes droit dans les yeux
by Miss De Lune
Summary: [Auto-traduction] Katniss est aux prises avec ses sentiments, doit-elle croire Peeta lorsqu'il lui dit devant les caméras qu'il l'aime ? Ou n'est-ce qu'un mensonge ?
1. Chapter 1

Et voici donc la version française, c'est à peu près la même chose qui est écrite mais peut-être avec plus d'aisance, 'cause I'm a French, so...^^

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni la chanson des Jonas Brothers qui m'a inspirée, _« When you look me in the eyes »._

Cela se passe avant la mort du Président Snow et de Prim, après le début de la révolte, dans le troisième tome donc, enfin, je crois...

A **Lady Hope** (anonyme): je crois que je me suis aussi un peu perdue au niveau temporel et je dirais que Katniss se remémore la scène avec les plateaux de tournage et qu'elle doit rester dans son rôle à chaque minute, devant les camétas, où qu'elle soit...

Merci aussi à **moi**, autre anonyme, qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser son impression. Pour les inscrits, je vous remercie aussi mais j'envoie des PM, tellement plus pratiques^^

POV de Katniss

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.**_

Devant les caméras, le monde entier en était témoin, mais ce n'était qu'un jeu, je devrais le savoir, c'était moi qui l'avais encouragé. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de vrai dans ces mots, que tout n'était pas que mensonge et vent. Tu paraissais si honnête, si sincère, n'était-ce qu'un rôle ? Une façade, une mascarade pour justifier notre attitude dans l'arène ? Quand tu as jeté ton arme à terre et que tu m'as supplié de te tuer pour survivre, j'ai cru que tout cela était vrai, que tu ne me mentais pas, pas dans un moment pareil, pas quand nos vies étaient en jeu. J'ai cru que tu le voulais vraiment, que tu m'aimais, que tu voulais me protéger. Et je n'ai pas réussi à me convaincre du contraire depuis. Je ne dois rien croire de ce qui se dit sur ce plateau, je dois être une bonne comédienne, persuadée de son rôle, éperdue d'amour, jusqu'au bout, pour te sauver, pour nous sauver, pour sauver ce qui reste de notre quartier, pour sauver Prim. Tout cela, c'est pour elle que je le fais, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Je ne voulais pas être tribut, je ne voulais pas me battre, tuer, avoir peur, des autres, pour toi, de tout ce que j'ai fait et de tout ce qui me reste encore à faire. Tout ce sang qui coule entre mes mains, dans mon regard, dans nos esprits, tous ceux qui sont morts pour que nous vivions. Mais quand je te regarde, j'ai envie de croire...

_**Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,**_

J'ai envie de croire en un monde meilleur, j'ai envie qu'un jour nous vivions heureux, en paix. J'ai envie de pouvoir un jour être comme n'importe qui. J'ai envie d'éloigner un jour tous ces souvenirs pour les remplacer par des moments heureux, par tes sourires et ceux de ma sœur, par l'odeur de tes pains chauds et par le bruissement des feuilles à mon passage dans la forêt, par l'odeur des fleurs que nous planterons et par l'excitation de nos projets.

_**When you look me in the eyes.**_

_****_Tu n'oserais pas me mentir alors que tu me regardes dans les yeux, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce une lueur d'espoir, une lueur de vérité que j'y vois briller ? Ou n'est-ce que le reflet des néons du plateau ? Est-ce que je me fais des idées ? Réel ou pas réel ? Que dois-je croire ?

_**How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
I'm gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.**_

Puis-je te dire que je t'aime ? Est-ce que je t'aime vraiment ? Nous nous le sommes dit tant de fois devant le monde entier, mais ce fut-il vrai une fois seulement ? Ou n'est-ce que ce que je voudrais ressentir ? N'est-ce qu'une illusion ? Ces papillons dans mon ventre, mon cœur qui bat la chamade quand tu me serres contre toi pour les photographes, mes pensées qui te rejoignent sans que je puisse les contrôler... Ne sont-ce pas des signes de l'amour ? Mais aussi de la peur qui me tord le ventre à chaque minute, du poids des attentes qui pèsent sur moi, je ne suis pas de glace et encore moins de feu comme on se plaît à me déguiser. Je ne suis pas brave, je ne suis pas sans peur, je crève de trouille à chaque instant, mais tout cela je n'ai pas le droit de le montrer, n'est-ce pas ? Le geai moqueur se moque, il ne tremble pas. Alors, est-ce de l'amour ou ces autres sentiments qui me tourmentent ?

_**I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that make my darkness disappear.**_

Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne ne ris plus sans être avec toi, je ne parviens plus à sourire quand tu n'es pas à mes côtés, mais comment le pourrais-je ? Ils m'ont presque tout pris, ma maison, mon district, mon meilleur ami qu'ils ont transformé en monstre de vengeance, ma vie, mon innocence. Tout ce qui me reste, c'est le sang, la peur, la douleur et les doutes. Ai-je raison de me battre, tout ceci en vaut-il la peine, la peine de se battre, la peine de souffrir autant, la peine de perdre ceux qu'on aime, la peine de mettre ce pays à feu et à sang, la peine de mourir ? Bientôt, ils chercheront à me prendre ma sœur, mais je ne les laisserait pas faire, ils faudra m'abattre avant, moi, le geai moqueur, quel titre, je n'en ai jamais souhaité de tel, à quoi me sert-il aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça, et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y participer, d'y mettre toutes mes forces et celles que je n'ai plus. Tu es le seul à me comprendre, comment pourrait-il en être autrement, depuis le début tu m'as cernée, apprivoisée, tu m'as écoutée, tu as écouté cette colère qui grondait en moi et que je ne parvenais plus à canaliser, je ne savais pas encore contre qui la diriger, mais ai-je visé la bonne cible ? Nous sommes pareils, mais à la fois différents, là où je ne vois que mort et douleur, tu vois espoir et reconstruction...

Puisses-tu avoir raison, alors je pourrais te le dire, car maintenant, je le sais, je le crois, plus je parle et plus je m'en rends compte...Je t'aime...

* * *

Verdict des francophones ?

Cette fic est pour l'instant un OS mais je me réserve le droit de faire plus tard une suite, je ne sais pas encore et je n'ai pas encore le temps, un jour peut-être... non, ne me lynchez pas si cela ne reste que des mots !^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici finalement la suite et fin de cette histoire. En écoutant cette chanson (merci **Mlle Lucifer **!), j'ai inconsciemment pensé à cet OS qui maintenant sera un two-shot. Bonne lecture aux francophones ! Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, quant à savoir si cette suite était utile, si elle vous a plu, ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est important pour moi._

_Disclaimer: La chanson « Dernière danse » ne m'appartient pas, elle revient à Kyo._

Je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie, plus que je ne l'ai jamais imaginé, plus que ce dont j'ai pu rêver. Je l'aime, mais à chaque fois que je le lui dis, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne le croit pas. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que pour elle, je mens, pour les caméras, pour le spectacle, pour notre victoire et pour nos vies. C'est vrai. À chaque fois que je le dis, que je le murmure, que je le chuchote, que je le crie, c'est pour elle, pour sa victoire et pour sa vie. Mais à chaque fois ce n'est que la vérité. La stricte vérité. Elle ne me croit pas. Elle ne veut pas me croire. C'est trop dangereux, trop enivrant comme sensation. Et je la comprends. Je suis en train de me perdre dans ce rêve éveillé, dans cet amour, dans cette passion qu'elle ne ressent pas...

_**J'ai trouvé de l'or  
Et même quelques étoiles  
En essuyant ses larmes  
J'ai appris par cœur  
La pureté de ses formes**_

J'ai eu tellement de chance, pouvoir l'approcher, pouvoir la toucher. Toucher mon rêve du bout de mes doigts. Enfin, elle me connaissait, enfin, elle se souvenait de moi. Je n'ai jamais oublié la gamine pour laquelle je suis devenu le garçon des pains. Je n'ai jamais pu. Malgré la rouste de ma mère, malgré les années, malgré les Hunger Games. Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, tout du long, je n'ai eu que des gestes dont je rêvais. Pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras, essuyer ses larmes, partager mon repas avec elle, la sauver quand ce n'était pas elle qui me sauvait, tenter de la protéger de ces Carrières. Et l'embrasser, enfin, poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, timidement, la serrer contre mon cœur, prétexter la maladie et le spectacle pour qu'elle m'embrasse encore. Chérir ce souvenir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

_**Parfois, je les dessine encore  
Elle fait partie de moi  
**_

Jamais je n'oublierais. Je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrais pas. Je ne veux pas oublier tous ces moments passés avec elle. Malgré les horreurs que nous avons vécu. C'est gravé en moi. À jamais._**  
**_

_**Je l'ai connue trop tôt  
Mais c'est pas d'ma faute  
La flèche a traversé ma peau  
C'est une douleur qui se garde  
Qui fait plus de bien que de mal**_

Je l'aime. Vraiment. À chaque fois qu'elle me dit qu'elle m'aime, devant les caméras, un poignard lacère mon cœur. Car elle, ne le pense pas vraiment, elle le fait uniquement pour le monde, pour nos vies, pour nos rêves de rébellion, pour sa sœur maintenant décédée. C'est seulement un jeu auquel elle doit participer. Mais maintenant que Prim est morte, maintenant que la rébellion est finie, maintenant que nous n'avons plus à craindre pour nos vies, tu ne me le diras plus, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'entendrais plus ces mots sortir de ta bouche n'est-ce pas ? Parce que ça n'a pas plus aucun utilité. Tu ne m'aimes pas, pas comme ça. Réel ou pas réel ? Vérité ou mensonge ?

_**Mais je connais l'histoire  
Il est déjà trop tard  
Dans son regard  
On peut apercevoir  
Qu'elle se prépare  
Au long voyage**_

Je n'avais pas le droit de la serrer encore contre moi. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui dire que je l'aimais vraiment si elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être un obstacle pour elle. Et je ne les ai pas pris. Elle avait quelque chose à faire, quelque chose à prouver, quelque chose à réaliser. Elle devait être le Geai Moqueur. Juste une dernière fois. Je devais l'aider. C'était mon devoir, mon rôle, mon choix. Pas de temps pour l'amour. Pas de temps pour les sentiments. En aucune façon. C'était bien trop dangereux que de s'attacher à quelqu'un en pleine Guerre, bien trop fou.

_**Je peux mourir demain**_  
_**Mais ça n'change rien**_  
_**J'ai reçu de ses mains**_  
_**Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme**_  
_**C 'est même trop pour un seul homme**_

Dans l'arène. Dans l'arène je ne jouais pas un rôle. Quand j'ai jeté mon arme à terre, elle a semblé surprise. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Un seul objectif. Un but. Une décision. Elle devait survivre. Elle devait être le vainqueur. Parce qu'elle était le Geai Moqueur. Parce qu'elle incarnait l'espoir de milliers de personnes. Parce qu'elle était Katniss Everdeen. La Fille de Feu. Parce que pour mon plus grand bonheur, j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. J'avais enfin un moyen de lui prouver que ce n'était pas un jeu pour moi, que c'était vrai. Je le voulais vraiment. Je voulais vraiment qu'elle me tue. Pour qu'elle survive. Parce que je ne voulait pas mourir de la main d'un autre, ou par autre chose. Parce qu'elle était la seule qui ne serait pas heureuse de le faire. Qui n'y prendrait pas plaisir. Parce que c'était un moyen de me rappeler à elle. Égoïste, n'est-ce pas ? D'autant plus que je savais que je serais quand même malheureux. Parce que ça me tuerait qu'elle souffre à cause de moi, qu'elle pleure à cause de moi, qu'elle s'en veuille à cause de moi. Ça me tuerait bien plus sûrement que la flèche qu'elle s'apprêtait à tirer. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je préférais ça à sa propre mort. Elle, aurait la force de combattre ensuite. Moi jamais.

_**Je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire  
Il fallait seulement qu'elle respire  
Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie**_

_**Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse**_

Je n'attendais rien d'elle. Je ne voulais pas te forcer. Jamais. Et je ne te redirais jamais ces mots puisque tu veux, toi, tout oublier. J'ai juste une seule chose à te demander. S'il te plaît, accorde-moi une dernière danse. Pour ce jour de commémoration, sur cette musique qui deviendrait dans mon cœur la notre. Je n'interviendrais plus dans ta vie. Ce n'est pas mon rôle, pas ma place. Je suis juste un autre tribut. Rien de plus. Je ne veux pas t'obliger. Car je n'y suis pas habitué. Car je t'aime. S'il te plaît, accorde-moi juste une dernière danse, avant que je ne m'en aille.

_In memoriam_.


End file.
